


Defective Crystals

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: First Meetings, Nudity, Pre-Canon, i guess, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Ruby ever opened her eyes, she was standing and there was someone beside her.</p>
<p>Of course, her brain was new and there was no knowledge of language or really anything, but she did understand that there was a taller person next to her, and the room was hot. She quickly found herself leaking- which felt gross and she didn’t like it one bit- while the other seemed to be shivering. Weird. She took a step to the side, glancing around. Only then did she notice some other creature with a pink stone impeded in her stomach making strange noises at some other thing while a smaller stick thing stood beside her. She blinked, and felt something jerk one of her extremities away from her side, holding it out in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defective Crystals

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I gave up trying to write much more on this, and it’s older than my blog. So uh, leaving this here.

The first time Ruby ever opened her eyes, she was standing and there was someone beside her.

Of course, her brain was new and there was no knowledge of language or really anything, but she did understand that there was a taller person next to her, and the room was hot. She quickly found herself leaking- which felt gross and she didn’t like it one bit- while the other seemed to be shivering. Weird. She took a step to the side, glancing around. Only then did she notice some other creature with a pink stone impeded in her stomach making strange noises at some other thing while a smaller stick thing stood beside her. She blinked, and felt something jerk one of her extremities away from her side, holding it out in front of her.

The person beside her was suffering the same treatment on the opposite extremity and she shared a worried look with the other before she glanced to their outstretched digits, noticing the stones imbedded there. A second later something hot was drove into the core of the stone by the thing holding it and a wordless cry slipped out of her before everything became clear. Especially the other gem-handed person’s cries and her own.

“Do they always scream like that?” The stick thing was talking, and she tried to pull her hot, hot, hot gemmed hand away, before the long metal pole pulled away. The pain dulled and stopped, and she was able to pull her hand to herself, nursing the burning pain. The other gem seemed to be doing the same.

“You did, Pearl. Give them a break, they are new. Young. They’re practically children. Regardless, I was supposed to get one strong solider, not two weak ones. The crystals were obviously defective, but maybe I can salvage something of the new ruby and sapphire yet. As for you-!” The ruby stopped trying to pay attention, instead letting her brain finally comprehend the material that had been forced upon it via her gem.

She was naked- that she was certain of- and so was the other newly made gem. The other three in the room were not, and that bugged the ruby in a weird way, but she wasn’t alone, so that was okay. She could understand their language now, along with where she was. She was a newly made ruby gem, and she was supposed to be a soldier. Warrior even. They were in a compound on the Homeworld specifically made to make gems like her and the sapphire gem next to her.

She glanced to her at the information, finding her glancing back. Something felt off, and the other was still shivering. The sapphire was cold, so she stepped closer and grabbed her hand, ignoring the burning that rippled through her gem. It hurt, but was bearable, and the other seemed to be thinking the same. Oh, the tallest gem was addressing them.

“Come on you two. Ruby and Sapphire are your names, understand? The information downloaded correctly didn’t it?” Suddenly Ruby realised she was supposed to talk, and she fought with herself to answer- it was a simple yes after all- but her tongue felt clunky.

“Yes,” Sapphire answered after a moment to reassure herself, and Ruby could only mumble her ascent. That earned a small glare from the two tallest gems before the two were ushered from the room where the last gem- a small Citrene- stayed, tapping away at something before her. The last she saw of her was the door shutting as the small Citrene wiped her eyes.

Once outside the door, they paused. Ruby wasn’t sure why, but the tallest one kneeled before both of them, gazing into their eyes. She gave a small smile, and Ruby felt increasingly unnerved at the change of attitude in the gem that she seemed to be experiencing.

“Oh, oh, I’m so sorry little ones. Please forgive me for yelling. That hurt you, didn’t it? Please, let me see your gems, I want to make sure they’re okay and not cracked. Please forgive me for letting them be so rough with you, but I have an image to keep up."

As the other rambled on, Ruby forced herself to let go of Sapphire’s hand, holding it out to the tall gem so she could see the red stone imbedded in her palm. Where the metal pole had seared in, a small hole was present in her gem. Tears appeared in Rose’s eyes, and they dripped into the two’s outstretched palms after a moment. When she went to jerk her hand away, the taller gem grabbed her wrist.

"No, look. I’m healing you, see? My name is Rose, and this is Pearl, and you’re going to be coming with us, okay?”


End file.
